


【breddy】对那个台湾来的新加坡人心慈手软无异于自杀

by Cillynn



Category: two set violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 配对【breddy】cbf印象作杀死那个台湾来的新加坡人的后续，前作因为我蠢把它分开了。这个长篇就叫 杀死那个台湾来的新加坡人
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *黑帮大少爷杨*对家少爷陈，有参考教父  
> *b左，PG-17  
> **三观不正预警  
> 本人没有去过sg，一切关于sg的事情都是我编的  
> 有原创人物

现在是凌晨三点，Jordan He一个人拿着手提电脑走出罕见冷清的机场，坐上安排好的那辆保时捷。杨博尧在后视镜中注视着他将电脑妥当的放在一旁，摘下口罩后，才发动车子调转方向盘。Jordan看着后视镜，黑框眼镜下的那双黑眸闪烁如窗外隐秘的黑夜。  
“你不应该一个人，亲自，来接我。”Jordan在语调和语速上强调了“一个人”和“亲自”两个词。  
“我们一路上都有车跟着。”杨博尧微微侧了下头，“你是我的顾问，我应该亲自来接你。”  
“跟着的车可能会被甩掉。而我，博尧，你不应该担心我，他们要是下手，会挑在我从机场出来的时候，那种情况下机场里就算有一百个保镖也无济于事。”Jordan摇摇头，“你是族长，总该谨慎些为妙。老族长还健在，而且已经失去了一个儿子，别把他向绝路上逼。”  
“我只是迫不及待的想见见你。”杨博尧向左看看窗外，转了一个弯，“并且有的话，不适合在别人面前说，不适合在不安全的场合说。”  
Jordan叹了口气：“我的答案是放弃。博尧，暗杀陈的做法太过莽撞。虽然赌王的儿子除了他，谁都撑不起门面，但三年之内打破一个相对平衡的格局绝不是明智的做法。不说其他家族，王家绝不会放过你，你知道毒品行业为他的黑烟草增添了多少净利润。”  
杨博尧咧嘴一笑：“王家——你说我是不是该把烟戒掉。”  
“你为什么要暴露陈韦丞？”Jordan冷着脸跳到这个桃色话题上，“老族长对你和谁有关系都没意见，但你为什么要暴露出来？博尧，我这些年头一次见到有这种人，竟然乐意把心口指给对方的枪眼看。”  
“因为第一，我不知道他现在在陈家具体做什么事；第二，我本来是想出于朋友的角度劝他一句。”杨博尧的回答冷静的像是极地冰川，“他才刚十八。”  
“你把他看朋友？能上床的朋友？”Jordan今晚首次露出一丝微笑，带着惊诧。  
“能上床的朋友。”杨博尧重复。  
Jordan垂了下眼，斟酌了一下才开口：“博尧，撇开两家关系，但按你说的，就从友谊的角度来讲吧，你和陈韦丞的关系确实曾经让很多人羡煞。但现在你们两个已经分道扬镳了，这件事上，你加入的个人感情太多了。”  
杨博尧少见的没有立即作出回答，只是在沿海的大道上一路加速。暂时的沉默后，Jordan问：“事情已经发生了。你想好补救措施了吗？”  
“你怎么想？”杨博尧讽刺的抬起嘴角，“杀了他？”  
“我知道你不喜欢直接这么暴力的，不过我可以想办法把他困在马来——当然，我个人建议还是把他困在海底。不为别的，只有死人才让人安心。”  
杨博尧“哈”的一下放松笑了：“陈韦丞的事，我有安排，你放心。Jordan，我可以将性命托付给你吧？”  
“当然。”Jordan无意识的攥紧拳头。  
“那就在陈韦丞的事情上，请百分之百的相信我，就像是我相信我可以将性命托付与你一样。”杨博尧的眼神直直刮在后视镜上，Jordan的双眼深邃无边。  
Jordan紧紧地抿了抿嘴：“好。”  
“陈他一定要死，不是在这几年罢了。”杨博尧收回视线，他们的车依然在笔直的道路上高速行驶，“Jordan。”  
Jordan微微点头，杨博尧这个突然转冷的语气让他莫名感觉车里的冷气自己调低了一度。  
“不要再过多过问我的事，该知道的我都会告诉你。接下来无论发生了什么，答应我，你要尽一切所能保护好杨家。”杨博尧这次没有看后视镜。  
Jordan眉头一紧：“Brett——”  
“我不会死。”杨博尧淡然打断他，“但我需要你的承诺。”  
“出于对杨家的感激和责任，我保证。”Jordan声音很轻，但无比坚定，“但是，博尧，不要拿心尖上最柔软的地方开玩笑。”  
杨博尧轻轻眨了眨眼：“谢谢你。”  
“对了，告诉我，你的右手不是Chris Lynn. ”Jordan突然想到这个事情，心里一紧。  
“我的右手永远不会是他。”杨博尧淡淡的回应，“我的右手已经有候选人了，你放心。要不要听克莱斯勒？这个点我想听一些近代的。”  
车子高速的平稳向前，Jordan看到深蓝的夜幕在天边滑落在起伏的大海中。他转头看向食指在方向盘上无意打拍子的杨博尧，再一次扼腕叹息命运之神的戏弄造作。音乐家出身，看起来二十几年来完全置身事外的继承人，Jordan从杨博尧拿出扳指的那一刻才明白老族长打的是一手暗牌，暗到让他看不清杨博尧那双眼睛后面藏着的心思可以有多深。  
所以，他不会管，杨博尧他自有安排。他只需要保证好日后杨家的正常运行。

海面上的油轮低声怒吼着一艘一艘驶出新加坡港，杨博尧端着一小杯干白站在酒店阳台上，看着港口上的黑点攒动不止。站在空旷暴露的位置，这换作平常纯粹是拿自己的性命开玩笑。杨博尧将耳边打湿的头发撩到耳后，早起的海雾未及散尽，只能隐隐约约猜测太阳大概的位置。酒店没法不让他想到陈韦丞，因为每一家酒店的陈设几乎都是一样的——两年前那个荒诞的晚上（不是这家酒店，但也是他家旗下的一家，非常安全可靠），尚还存着些稚气的陈韦丞被他按在酒店的席梦思上几乎生吞活剥。因为是第一次，最开始时敏感到无论杨博尧碰哪儿他都要紧缩一下，因为发痒笑的面部肌肉抽搐，等要进去时陈韦丞腰部以下都在紧张的发抖，还硬说是冷气开的大。  
杨博尧心不在焉的尝了一下酒，口齿间的酸涩瞬间纠集在舌尖的每一寸。不要拿心尖上最柔软的地方开玩笑，杨博尧又抿了一口，屏着气让液体自然淌过咽喉。父母亲已经在夏威夷开始安然享受退休生活，他这些年虽然私下里传出风流种种，但也都是捕风捉影。现在只不过是几大家族都拿陈韦丞看他笑话，不过他脸皮够厚，厚到足够能让他和别人暧昧暗示他和陈韦丞之间是有偿关系。这些鬼话无所谓让陈韦丞听不听得到，总之能把他俩关系撇的清楚一点最好。  
相比起这个，他倒是更好奇今天陈家要怎么和他谈协议。陈在生意兴隆之时能客客气气派一位信使来访，这简直是天方夜谭。越是玄乎的越是勾引人的兴趣，杨博尧也从不惧怕风险。他心里大概是有了一个模糊的印象，老套得很，他一推门进去陈韦丞被人拿枪顶着太阳穴，签字那栏涂得是黑色的墨水还是新鲜的脑浆，全在他一念之间。  
生意本身没有什么好谈的了，陈难道是想叫他另开辟一份只属于陈杨两家的单边协议吗。杨博尧缓缓吞下一口酒，浑厚的汽笛赶走了停在灯塔上的海鸟，潮湿的雾气堵得他感到消化不良。现在是八点半，陈约定的时间是八点五十五。他看了眼手机亮起的屏幕，喝尽最后一口酒，回到客房开始更衣。

他们两个以一种奇怪的姿势纠缠在床上，是那种明明肌肤相亲，却又将对方推开了一定的安全距离。这场暴雨来的就像这场性事，酝酿积蓄足够之后便毫无保留的倾泻而下。陈韦丞眼睛一眨不眨的看着杨博尧，突然松了一口气，将头埋在他因白皙而更显累累吻痕的颈肩之上。杨博尧抬起手，缓缓顺着他的头发，停在他的耳廓，若有若无的捏着他耳垂上那一点肉。  
“你们家果然都是一群废物，竟然要一个刚成年下海的在刀尖上舞。”杨博尧哑着嗓子，停在这里清了清。  
陈韦丞吃吃低笑起来，不均的呼吸喷洒到杨博尧的皮肤上蒙上一层薄薄的雾水：“谢谢你拐着弯夸我。”他将头更向胸脯的位置靠了靠，将耳朵紧贴在他胸口上：“怎么我还听不到？你是不是真的没有心Brett？”  
杨博尧略过这个问题，面无表情的揪住他的耳朵：“告诉我，你手上没沾过血。”  
陈韦丞将他的手扒拉下去：“放开，让我看着你——你呢？”  
黑眸凝视着黑眸，窗外的暴雨还在翻滚咆哮。  
“没有，”杨博尧缓缓摇头，“没有。”  
陈韦丞飘忽的笑了，露出他那对兔牙，笑的样子仿佛他们还是在一起拉navarra。  
“那我也一样。”  
杨博尧顿然心脏猛地一沉。

十三层，走廊尽头的会议室。一个符合会议要求的会议室，这是对与会对象最基本的尊敬。杨博尧既然被认为是个“值得令人尊敬”的年轻人，那年轻人内心里自然早就把尊敬划分好了三六九等。最基本的一条，是尊敬是互相的，想要赢得别人的尊敬，那就无论如何不要首先冒犯到对方，不论有意还是无意：无意冒犯说明你是个蠢货，有意冒犯说明你态度恶劣。一旦有意冒犯，往往是对方先被冒犯到，自己无形之中不知哪次当了一回蠢货。杨博尧不是蠢货，他会把尊敬分配给值得尊敬的人，因为刻意讨好所有人会显得自己更愚蠢。  
他最后整理好领带夹，挂上大理石般清浅凝固的微笑，按下把手。里面只有陈韦丞一个人，翘着二郎腿，目光灼灼的和他四目相对。  
他一瞬间就明白过来了一切。没错，他曾经在某场不知名的梦境里瞥到过这个情形，而这才是让他早起对着海风消化不良的原因。他没有走，没有跑，脑子里回放着每一次结束后，陈韦丞躺在他的胸口上，双目微闭问他是不是没有心的样子。杨博尧头一次感到自己的每一块肌肉都僵直的像是石头，完全不听大脑指挥，而他的大脑里也只剩下了陈韦丞——他肌肤的触感，他在高潮时爆发的喘息；他拉琴时的深情，他问他怎样能练好左手拨弦，他比赛时的小心翼翼，他在琴房里反复练习同一首曲子的模样；他和他讲的第一句话，他给他的第一个拥抱，他们第一次十指相扣——  
杨博尧突然想到似乎他们之间还差一句“我爱你”，因为这实在是老套到让他们都觉得无趣。两人的心灵感应在漫长的凝视之间电光火石，陈韦丞站起身，说了句抱歉，面无表情的直接对准他的胸口开了一枪。

这小孩真的爱他。年长者内心里鲜红的刺痛洇湿了白净的衬衣，猩红的笑意在嘴角化作一丝泪滴。

tbc.

所以感受到杨博尧的大计划了吗👀


	2. 漂泊的异邦人，你是否也曾因孤独而黯然神伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陈韦丞主视角  
> 单纯孩子的成长故事，没讲完，看来比预料的又多了一章

从传统意义上讲，陈韦丞拥有一个丰富而暗淡的童年：出生在巴黎，五岁随母亲从瑞士的卢塞恩小镇回到台湾，一年后辗转来到新加坡。十岁之前的事在他的回忆中是粉碎的沙砾，被时间的长风吹散到了记忆的边际之外。他曾经把私生子身份看作是一道难以愈合的伤，他拼命的用衣物将其遮盖起来，不让任何人发现一滴渗出皮肤的血珠。他母亲在他五岁时终于意识到，她的身体条件和精神状态已经不再允许她生活在如此湿冷阴郁的气候条件下（而且她还拒绝出去晒太阳和运动），白雪皑皑的童话梦终究只能是白天夜晚被泪水打湿的梦。他们被迫搬出山脚下那座阴冷的石头小屋，回到故乡台北，他母亲在那里接受了一年的疗养治疗。  
生于异国他乡，孤独注定是与生俱来，随之流淌在血液中的成分就是沉默。直到现在，陈韦丞闲叙之余时也可以点燃一支烟，大笑着告诉家里人，开始上学后，他妈妈告诉他自己拿过的第一个奖是全班最安静奖，因为他在学校一整天抱着一升的大水壶喝了一天水，一句话没和别人讲。  
作为新加坡赌王的无数私生子之一，陈韦丞的人生本应该像是其他一般人叫不上名字的繁星之一，平静富足的度过快乐的一生，如果，如果他没有在十岁的时候答应老师做一场双小协演出——或者如果，他的搭档不是新加坡走私大亨的那位长子。

这是陈韦丞能展现的少有一份浪漫：十岁时遇到杨博尧是个美丽的错误。贯穿童年的沉默让他可以一天投入绝对纯粹的精力在小提琴上，带来的丰厚回报就是超出一般同龄人的演奏水平；演出本来不需要他，可杨博尧的老搭档突然提前一个月飞到了加拿大去上高中；而老师对陈韦丞的实际身份不明就里，对杨博尧的实际身份又讳莫如深，单纯想试试看，这两个演奏风格不甚相似的学生在音乐上碰撞出新的灵感。  
第一节课结束后，陈韦丞破天荒的对陌生人主动开口：“Brett Yang.”  
杨博尧拉上琴盒的动作迟疑了一下。  
“你以后还会拉双小协……或者……或者别的什么小协吗？”陈韦丞无意识的咬着嘴唇，直勾勾的盯着杨博尧的眼睛。  
“当然。”杨博尧的肩放了下来，继续整理琴盒。  
“我可以和你一起吗？”  
杨博尧正要背上琴盒，听罢这话，琴盒从肩上滑落到手中。他扭过头，从上到下打量着这个十岁的孩子。很明显他最近才换了一把全琴，松香还没擦足，大概换琴是为了更饱满的音色。他不矮，但拿着这把琴，还是有那么点小孩戴了一顶特大号帽子的笨拙感。  
几个呼吸之后，杨博尧轻轻点了点头。  
“当然。”  
那个时候，陈韦丞的个子还没有超过杨博尧。杨博尧就这样拉着琴走入了他的生活，顺便拉住了低头前行的陈韦丞，告诉他，太阳在头顶，记得要抬头看看彩虹的颜色。

三年后。  
Weekday，陈韦丞在一个阴天走进了杨博尧租住的单人公寓，书包开着拉链，没有拿琴。气压低的令人觉得呼吸都是问题，杨博尧给他煮了一杯热牛奶。椅子上的陈韦丞咬着嘴唇，抱着蜷曲的双腿，因为穿着短裤，两膝上布满了平常不注意磕碰留下的淤伤和擦痕。  
“被打了？”杨博尧坐在旁边，撑着头，“唔，没那么暴力。不过受欺负了吧。”  
“去他妈的。”陈韦丞的气声发颤，将头埋在胸前。  
杨博尧将手放在陈韦丞肩上，安抚的拍了拍。  
“他们往我笔袋里放小强。”陈韦丞闷着声。  
“素质真差，也真够恶心。”杨博尧听到后面两个字不由自主的皱了下眉头，“所以……来找我不只是来找安慰的吧？”  
陈韦丞扭头，双眼发红。  
“早跟你说了你这个情况，不要选你那些兄弟们都去的私立学校。”杨博尧收回手，“不帮。”  
陈韦丞的难以置信几乎要促使他把杨博尧一把掐死：“我以为我们是朋友。”  
“我们是朋友，但这个事情不帮。”  
“我走投无路。”  
“你没有，你甚至都没想办法反击。”杨博尧微皱起眉，嘴角绷成了一条直线，“告诉我，你想出来了几条应对方法？”  
陈韦丞咬住了嘴，直到把嘴上那层干涩的皮用牙齿撕下来后才苦涩的开口，鲜红的血渍在牙齿上沾到些许：“你明明一句话就可以解决不是吗，Brett。”  
“没错，我可以，但这对你有什么好处？”杨博尧起身蹲在他面前，拉着陈韦丞的手，“韦丞，麻烦不是躲在别人身后哭鼻子就能解决的——”  
“我没有——”  
“你听我说！”杨博尧高声呵斥，感受到陈韦丞的手怔住后又转为正常语调，“麻烦不是等在原地就能解决的，你要自己去想办法。没错，来找我，这也是个方法。但是，韦丞，欠下别人人情是迟早要还的，不要轻易亏欠别人人情，这东西不是钱，找不出准确单位来衡量。  
“我这次可以帮你，是给你打个样。你得自己学会举一反三。”杨博尧站起身，低头俯视着椅子上发抖的国中生，“把人名写下来。还有，以后做什么都别先往别人笔袋里放小强，太差劲了，没什么精神。喝牛奶吧，凉了容易闹肚子。”  
陈韦丞最后也没有喝牛奶。他抱着腿，看着杨博尧彬彬有礼的打过去电话，以一种漠不关心的腔调询问学校为什么会出现蟑螂，是否由于某些学生不注重个人卫生还嗜甜，学校是否应该进行一次卫生清查云云。第二天学校里那些被写下名字的霸凌者的柜中冒满了甜食和蟑螂，甚至有的蟑螂顺着柜子的缝隙边缘爬了出来，扇动着翅膀扑到了学生脸上。学校一片混乱，校方迫不得已换了一套柜子，对学生的财产损失做出清算和相应赔偿。从此陈韦丞再没有因为这些个人事情去出卖自己的人情。

十六岁的陈韦丞学会了和杨博尧一起在前半夜去泡夜店——因为杨博尧觉得自己耐不住陈韦丞软磨硬泡、带未成年人来喝酒就没什么长者风范，最后的底线就是在十一点半之前一定要把未成年人送回家。唯一一次打破底线就是最后带他去喝酒那次——在他用指尖关上脏兮兮的隔间门之前，陈韦丞的手突然摸了进来。出于乐手的职业素质，杨博尧顿觉毛骨悚然，也不顾门把手上是不是曾经沾过呕吐物，一把拽住门，陈韦丞就这样溜了进来。  
他那天酒精上头，像个变态一样的尾随着杨博尧，在隔间里把杨博尧顶到了逼仄的角落里，一呼一吸之间弥漫的酒精让他视线模糊。  
“你干吗！”杨博尧的恼怒如同正欲喷发的火山，他的双手迫不得已要向后撑着同样布满涂鸦的墙壁，让他胃里刚灌下去的酒一阵翻腾。  
“上厕所。”陈韦丞说着开始解裤腰带——是杨博尧的腰带。  
“那你他妈唔——”杨博尧一句话未及说完被陈韦丞一个突如其来的吻封上了嘴。陈韦丞之前没亲过任何人，甚至都没亲过一只猫，他这么做只是想让杨博尧闭上嘴。  
“你真的想让这话传出去？首席先生被我按在厕所隔间里扒裤子？”陈韦丞在他耳边低语，手摸进了内裤，发现事情正如自己所料坏笑一声，“我帮你呗？”  
然而接下来的过程就完全和他的设想脱轨，一分钟之后杨博尧撑着一脸要把他开膛破肚的可怕表情按住了他的手腕，握着他的手，告诉他自己的节奏和方式，最后射在陈韦丞手心里时一把揪过他的领子，以最短的时间告诉他，什么才叫一个吻。  
“我不想在这种地方弄上我的东西。”杨博尧言简意赅的向陈韦丞解释，提上裤子打了个电话。十分钟后，陈韦丞才意识到杨博尧那通电话是预订酒店房间，他本来只是想开个玩笑的恶作剧竟然直接快进到了假戏成真。激情，快感，这些都随着时间拍打的海浪模糊在了沙滩上，他只记得那天他紧张的要命，明明每一寸肌肤都无比渴望被杨博尧所知，却又不自然的激发着害羞的生理反应。

陈韦丞不知道是体液打湿了床单，还是他们来的太匆忙，房间是临时为他们准备的，床单也是刚从洗衣房里拿出来的。他最后潦草的吻上了杨博尧的肩，环着他的腰，将下巴搁置在他的肩颈处。他的鼻尖能隐约感受到杨博尧耳廓上细小的绒毛，微微有些发痒，但他没有避开。  
“我记得你最早告诉我，你是花了大力气好说歹说，才让家里允许我和你在一个班里拉琴。”陈韦丞突然吃吃笑了，“你该不会那时候就对我有非分之想了吧？天呐博尧，我突然想起来我还未成年呐。”  
“去你的。”杨博尧听完因为发笑胸腔一震，想去拧一把陈韦丞的腰，却因为位置不了了之。两个人抱在一起发笑，最后侧过身分开到床的两边。  
“你见过雪吗？”陈韦丞喃喃着，暗自思忖身下的弹簧是不是坏了一个。  
“没有。”杨博尧回答得干脆利索，“我去北欧旅游是在七月。”  
“它是白的。”陈韦丞啰啰嗦嗦的开始一边比划一边解释，“下小雪的时候你能看到每一片雪花的形状，就像图片里那样的规则晶体，六边形的，每一片都不一样，我小时候一片片看过。等雪下大了就不一样了，好多片雪花聚在一起，一块一块的往下掉，到那时候能看到的地方都是白的……”  
杨博尧侧躺在他旁边，胸膛一起一伏，安静的听着他讲述这个他从未见过的东西。等陈韦丞再想不出语言来形容的时候，他想了想：“你很怀念原来在欧洲的日子吗？”  
“并不完全是怀念。”陈韦丞歪着头，盯着天花板上的亮着红灯的报警器，“我只是很想念雪。”  
“愿意以后陪我去勃朗峰*看雪吗？”陈韦丞转过头，卫生间从百叶窗里洒落的灯光倒映在他的眼中。  
杨博尧笑了，陈韦丞能看到他的牙。他把陈韦丞揽在怀里：“我们明天就打飞的去。”  
“滚蛋，我认真的。”陈韦丞轻轻推了下他。  
“我也认真的。”杨博尧吻了下他的头发，“好吧明天去不了，但我答应。我们一起去看雪。”  
“我们一定要一起去看雪。”  
“一定会。”  
陈韦丞突然撑起身：“博尧，我问你个严肃的问题。”  
“比一起去看雪还严肃吗？”  
“我为什么听不到你的心跳声？”  
杨博尧看着陈韦丞的眼神，发现他现在惊慌的像一只被蛇咬过的兔子。他垂下眼，把陈韦丞重新搂在胸口，靠在他的耳边。  
“我的心脏，位置不太正，比别人靠边。”  
陈韦丞感到自己的耳朵因为杨博尧说话带来的呼吸而发烫，他猛地抬头，撞到了杨博尧的下巴。杨博尧“哎哟”一声，笑着揉了揉，他的视线因为没有戴眼镜而有些涣散，但陈韦丞还是能清晰看到瞳孔里的光。  
“我差点咬到舌头。”杨博尧揉完下巴，靠着陈韦丞，“相信了吗，我以后一定会陪你去看雪。”  
陈韦丞没说话，只是默默搂紧了杨博尧。他们再没有说话，陈韦丞几乎要在这份安静的节奏和疲累中睡着了，他这时隐约听到杨博尧说：  
“韦丞，我才发现你比我个子高了。”

tbc.  
*勃朗峰，阿尔卑斯山最高峰。


	3. 永远不要试图僭越任何新加坡人的底线

对于孤儿院，今天是个特殊的日子——十二年前的今天，一栋千疮百孔的地上小型停车场在这里被推倒；两年后，重新建起的孤儿院收养了近二十个孩子，整洁和美丽不亚于上帝的伊甸园。这是杨送给Jordan的成人礼，以此纪念他成功得到新加坡国立大学法学院的offer. Jordan今天将代表老族长去看望孤儿院的孩子们。他走出花店，怀里的康乃馨和雏菊花瓣柔软地绽放着笑容，为了保持新鲜刚洒上去的水珠在阳光下闪闪发光。

半个小时后他准时到达孤儿院，院长十年来一直在孤儿院工作，明白Jordan对于孤儿院的意义，待他的尊敬毫不亚于对待杨的尊敬。Jordan和他在孩子们亲手种下番茄果实的院子里一边散步一边聊天，鞋尖无意沾上了些许湿润的泥土。

“十年前我几乎要因为无休止的恶意高利贷要绝望到跳海，杨帮我解决了债务麻烦，还给了我一份工作。”院长看着藤蔓上仍然青涩的果实，“我永远感激这份恩情，并且愿意用一生的忠诚来报答他。”  
“杨一直如此。”Jordan微微一笑，“他会很高兴这片曾经的废墟能有如此生机，我会将你的努力传达给他。”

一个小时后他告别了那些满面阳光的孩子。杨的商业决策步步为营，但在这件事上投入的真诚不容置疑。“随意玷污纯洁是一种不可饶恕的亵渎。”杨在这方面的原则还维持着中世纪的古板，“而且它是我对你的尊重，我的孩子。”  
Jordan拿出手机，接下来他应该回到自己的办公室处理这个季度的公司报账，处理一个小时的电话和邮件业务，一点钟和杨博尧共进午餐。在回到工作之前，他决意先放空头脑，将自己的思绪滞留在杨身上。

他今年刚到而立之年，二十四年前一个人睡在马来街头被出差做生意的杨和妻子看到，两个人善良的收留了他。杨对他的态度温和而有分寸，他会对他提出合适的建议和指导，但从未对Jordan显露过像他对两个儿子一样的态度。

杨的口袋里不缺法官和律师，但身边缺少靠得住的法务人员。所以，十年前，他拿着那份offer，在杨微笑着向他表示祝贺后表示：“我愿意以后像你的儿子一样为你工作。”  
“你真的了解我的工作性质，并且不惧畏可能造成的一切后果吗，Jordan？”杨的眼神比任何时候都要谨慎。  
Jordan点点头，内心的坚定如同磐石屹立不动。

杨走上前紧紧拥抱了他，那一刻，隔膜存在于血缘中的刻板印象被两人温暖的心跳彻底打碎。

账目处理的比他想象的要顺利。Jordan在刚审阅过的文件上签完字，啪的一声合上文件放在桌角，从暗格里拿出笔记本，扫视着上面用符号和自己的暗语记下的笔记。事实不容乐观，从杨博尧这两年被逼上位开始，不止陈家，各路势力都在虎视眈眈，只是谁都不想先蒙着手帕开枪。  
穹顶难以驱散的阴霾压抑地笼罩在杨家，杨博尧无论身在何处头顶永远悬挂着一把随时可能致命的达摩克利斯之剑。Jordan打开邮件，他应该现在正在和陈家开会，对方把内容保密的要死——这就不值得参与，对方从一开始就连基本的公平规则都不打算遵守，完全没有展现应有的尊敬和诚意。

他的手机响了，from Brett Yang. Jordan两眉之间折出一道刻痕。Brett不会在谈判过程中需要他的帮助，这个时候突如其来的电话十有八九说明大事不妙。Jordan深吸一口气，平稳的走进百叶窗的阴影，以平常处理公务一样淡漠的语气接起电话：“Jordan He. ”

“I'm Hillary. Where're you now, Jordan? Bad news. ”Hillary Harn，元老会举足轻重的核心决策者之一。她拿着Brett的手机，绝对的坏消息，十分严重而紧急的坏消息。  
“What's wrong? Where's Brett?”Jordan不自觉的将听筒贴紧耳朵，感觉呼吸突然一下子卡在了嗓子眼里。  
“It's Brett Yang. He got shot——”

未知号码。Jordan本来要下意识挂掉，但这是他的私人电话，还在这个紧急的时候，不会有无关的号码打进来。他盯着屏幕三秒，谨慎的点开了接通键。

“Hello, Brett told me to give you a call.”对面的声音清澈如水，熟悉的让他心脏一绞，“I'm Eddy Chen. Can you spare several minutes right now? I REALLY need your help. ”  
“Where's Brett?”Jordan捏紧了手机，从牙缝里苦涩地吐出这两个词 。无论这孩子之前究竟和Brett关系如何，他都不可能与这件事无关。  
“Nowhere.”

“枪手刚和我通了个话。”Jordan重新接回Hillary的电话，“Eddy Chen.”  
Hillary的难以置信从听筒直接溢到他耳朵里：“He's just eighteen. ”  
“他承认了是他开的枪。”Jordan烦躁的点燃一支烟，重重的吐出淡蓝色的烟雾，“现在谁还知道这件事？”  
“再没有别人了。”  
“告诉Hyung，之后把录像录音传给我。美国那边……我来告诉Ray吧——Chris Lynn在哪儿？”  
“联系不上。”  
“先封住媒体和元老会的嘴，直到核心给出官方回应。告诉医院，竭尽所有资源和方法，务必把人抢救回来。”Jordan揉了揉太阳穴，走向酒柜，给自己斟满一杯酒。消声过的枪声半个小时前打响在会议厅，Chris Lynn毫无预兆的失联更是意味着大事不妙。两年多的时间里杨家可能即将迎来第三位族长——这样的消息只会动摇杨家的根基大厦。

Jordan看着杯中淡黄的液体摇曳不止，内心的烦躁突然如同洪水猛兽一样袭来。他将清凉苦涩的干白一饮而尽，高脚杯被绊倒在会客桌上。他抓起自己的玻璃铭牌，几乎将要举起砸下时，被脑海中最后一根清楚的红线束缚了行动。永远不要动怒，杨是这样教导他的，动怒会无限扩大一个人的弱点，并且只能说明他的无能。

他缓缓将铭牌放回桌上，手指因为过度用力而骨节发白并且僵硬疼痛到到难以活动。这项活动除了造成本不必要的清扫之外毫无意义，Jordan咬着牙按按手指，Brett中枪，最重要的是他要在短暂的几分钟内梳理出所有未来可能的发展，做好最好的防备和最坏的打算来挺过这场灾难。

十点三十四分，雨点打湿了新加坡的草地和绿叶。Jordan He从Hilary Harn处接到医院消息，确认杨博尧因出血过多抢救无效而英年离世。元老会接下来将尊重他在不久前交给Jordan的遗嘱，在三点统一进行家族后续安排。杀人凶手将会被全球通缉，为自己的行为付出相应的代价。

十点四十分，Jordan坐在车上拆开了杨博尧的亲笔遗书，扫视两遍后重新拨通了陈韦丞和Hillary的电话号码。

十点四十七分，Jordan He在电梯间遇到了赴约而来的Ms. Harn. 时间等不及寒暄，Hillary开门见山：“Eddy在电话里还和你说了什么？”  
“他说他来寻求保护。”Jordan冷笑着，“Brett的一条人命还不够他回去邀功请赏？”  
“所以你要按Brett说的去做，还是——”Hillary伸出右手食指在空中一划。  
“那要看Brett靠不靠谱。”

他按下了总统套房的门把手。

“当心手枪走火。”陈韦丞顺从的举起双手，“武器和窃听监控我全都处理掉了，大可来查。”

“走火是你运气不好，我也不需要和死人交代这些。”Jordan将枪口一点一点逼近陈韦丞，同时Hillary上前去开始搜身，“你小子可真行啊，给Brett Yang下了什么蛊，能在他的遗书中出现四次并且单独成条？”

“这我不知道，但我相信Brett有他自己的理由。”陈韦丞淡淡的看了眼枪口，又抬起眼直视Jordan，“Jordan，我以我的名誉担保——”

“你还不配拿这个说话。”

“我以我的名誉、生命和Brett Yang对我的信任担保，”陈韦丞将食指和中指并拢举在太阳穴旁，“我接下来说的话全部为真，你一定要慎重考虑。”

“确实没有武器。”Hillary结束搜寻看向Jordan。

“你杀了Brett Yang，一个从某种意义上把你拉扯大的人。”Jordan眼白中的血丝清晰可辨，“他几乎算是你的家长，这种行为不可饶恕。”

“I did this with permission.”陈韦丞拿出灰黑色的麒麟碧玺，三个呼吸后看向同样端起枪的Hillary，紧捏着碧玺看向Jordan，将手里珍贵的小东西递给他，“和你的应该是一对。”

Hillary警觉地看向Jordan，后者接过碧玺，沉着脸反复端看检查，但手枪依然端的平稳。  
“你怎么拿到的？”

“博尧刚才亲手给的我。”陈韦丞重新将手放到脑后，但说话的语气不卑不亢，“他还告诉我，让我提醒你，他在遗书中写了要让你对我保留百分之百的信任。”

Hillary眯起眼睛：“Really, Jordan? ”  
陈韦丞快速瞥了一眼Hillary，眼神里夹杂了几分不解，但很快被Hillary恶狠狠的枪口顶的低下了头。Jordan不置可否：“别拿Brett Yang做免死金牌，他已经是个在太平间里躺尸的死人了。现在的情况是杨死在你的手上，要是还想呼吸到下一口新加坡土地上的空气，就证明自己这条命还有活下去的价值。”

“这样吧，你们一直端着枪，只要我接下来说的话有一句不是对杨家有利，随时可以要我的命，可以吗？”陈韦丞重新抬起头，看到两人没有异议，接着说了下去。

“Jordan，Ms.Harn，时间很紧迫，接下来请听我说，Brett已经退出游戏，这个临时方案恐怕是目前我们保存实力的最佳方式。没错，你们可以直接杀掉我，以命抵命，但这样血腥的暴力方式不会带来任何愉快的结果。我接下来所讲会证明我不是贪生怕死之辈。如果我做出任何对杨家不利的事，你大可以直接开枪——就像Brett说的那样，你答应过他，无论做什么都要以家族利益为先。”  
Jordan简略的点了下头。

“Brett的突然离开是一个意料之外，但不一定会是一场灾难。今天即便我不来扣响扳机，几个小时后他也可能会因为车祸横死在滨海大道上。”陈韦丞提高了语速，“这两个计划似乎没有本质区别，陈是铁了心要他死，但刺杀计划在最后一刻将枪手换成了我，我和汽车不一样，我是一个活人。活人将会带来无限变数，我相信你们同意这一点。  
“我身上最大的变数就是我究竟为谁效忠。对面也有盯着我们的眼睛，迫于生命我不得不对Brett开枪。但请相信我，那些……风言风语并不是完全空穴来风，你们都知道我和Brett已经认识了八年，我不可能冷漠到用他的生命来保证我的安危，所以我也做出了我的打算。”

“我将实际的会议时间比预定提早了两个小时。也就是说，按照陈家的schedule，一个小时后，我们才会坐在会议桌上进行表面磋商，陈家的顾问将会到场，在我的太阳穴旁端好枪，像你们现在拿枪指着我一样。”陈韦丞试图开个玩笑缓和气氛，但显然对面两位没有一点开玩笑的心情，他只好收敛起自己没来及上扬的嘴角，继续一本正经下去，“一个小时后，陈家原本的计划恐怕是将我们两个一起灭口，但这抢出来的一个小时可能预兆了顾问将会遭遇的不幸。如果你们足够信任我，一个小时后请将他和随同人员全部处理掉。他在陈家的位置很关键，他的死亡将会让核心职位空缺，陈将被迫在元老会中挑选顾问，而元老会的位置是刚刚好，任谁走了都要人来补上。”

“元老会就轮到你了。算盘打得不错，小兄弟，不过这是对你有好处，对我们可是一点好处捞不到。”Jordan哼了一声，“你要是只有这么多话——”

“Jordan，听他把话说完。”Hillary打断他，栗色的眼眸重新投向陈韦丞，“你保住了命，还借着Brett爬了上去，这和我们看起来毫无关联。”

“如果你们有人是陈，在计划成功后会怎么做？”陈韦丞脱口而出，“他打算收编——”  
“他好大的胆子！”Jordan低喝一句。  
“对，但这正是他打算的，他打算将杨家收编进去。这个想法荒唐的不可理喻，但百分之百真实，我用生命担保。”陈韦丞急到额头蒙上了汗珠，“再然后呢？屠杀，重整——还有杨家新的领袖，他拒绝用族长这个词——他打算要让陈家人来当班。”

Hillary倒吸一口冷气，Jordan动了动喉头：“那看来你有办法避免这些法西斯阴谋，计划是什么？”  
“Jordan，既然Brett最后将我定为了他的右手，看在另一只麒麟的份上相信我。”陈韦丞将右手放在肩上，看着Jordan的眼神无比坚定，“我们两个，共同担任领袖。”

Jordan没有像之前一样做出反对，而是垂下眼睛思考了几秒后才重新抬起冷若冰霜的眼睛：“不错，不错……杀人犯成了家族领袖，只要元老会其他人探听到了风声，我会和你被元老会一起追杀到尸骨全无。Brett已经不在了，我们错失了第一步棋，确实无力回天，没法与陈抗衡。战争会造成不必要的损失，失去领袖的战争更是必输无疑。但是，Eddy，你还是没能说服我。陈不会让我成为领袖，他恨不得下一个死的就是我，我只看到了你的好处，而我们只能做到不要满盘皆输。”

“我如果真的想杀Brett Yang，为什么不直接向他的脑袋开枪？”陈韦丞咬着牙，“他还有机会被送到医院，好让杨家趁他没死不一定做个什么手脚？别逗了好吗。”

Jordan和Hillary对视了一眼，两人交替放下了枪。Hillary收拢大衣的腰带，匆匆离去为陈家即将到来的顾问团队布置午间大餐。

“陈韦丞，”Jordan罕见的以中文名字称呼他，“记着，上天有眼，元老会都长着眼睛，我会一直盯着你——只要你有一丝背叛杨的可能，我会亲手开枪打爆你的头。”

陈韦丞此时松了一口气，礼貌的露出一层微笑。Jordan对这个微笑熟悉到心痛，这正是杨博尧谈判时那层云淡风轻的微笑。这一刻他似乎明白了杨博尧临终时的选择，或许眼前这个年轻人，这个几乎是杨博尧一手栽培大的年轻人，真的能够做到不负他和整个杨家的期待，杨博尧以生命和杨家未来作为筹码的这场豪赌真的还有几分十成的胜算。

他安静的听着陈韦丞讲出后面的话：“我从未轻视过您在杨家的地位，更是无比尊敬您对杨的忠诚。Jordan，既然我们达成了一致，那就携起手合作吧。可以将麒麟还我了吗？谢谢。请帮我通知花店，准备一束刚从花圃中移出的水仙花，我想在后天带着它去杨的葬礼，表达对他最后的纪念。”

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉中间隔了这么长时间才更新（内卷真是要人命）！考试周来了下一次更新大概是在十天后……假期更新还是能快一点  
> 新年快乐:）


	4. 足够缜密才配做从台湾来的新加坡赌徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陈韦丞主视角

“……你和Eddy，可以么？”  
“当然，只要他对得起博尧的眼光。”

Hilary在沉重的关门声里离开。Jordan冷冷扫了他一眼，走到酒柜前，拿出两个玻璃杯。陈韦丞低头转着手中的麒麟，他对矿石没有研究，但这小东西比意想中要沉得多。金沙均匀地浮在表面，诡异地闪着光。杨博尧被送到医院前让他从书柜的暗格中找出了这个，告诉他这个和Jordan手里那个是一套。  
脑袋里像是经历了一场核爆。他都不记得自己是怎么给杨博尧拿的纱布和止血带，只是模模糊糊记得杨博尧进来前他眼睛里只有药箱的位置。等待Hilary安排车辆时，他一整个身体都在无声地向大脑咆哮着愤怒，命令陈韦丞捡起丢到边上的枪去抽杨博尧，问他是不是个傻逼，为什么不穿防弹背心。当然，面对随时可能因失血过多而去世的伤者，他当然忍住了。那天在滨海的别墅过夜就应该只过夜，多余的话一句不聊，出了别墅就当从没见过，谁都从此不欠谁的。  
怎么就舍不得一个杨博尧。他握紧麒麟，石头的边缘硌得他的手掌发痛。两年前就和十六岁的小孩开房，明明是个没有节操的缺德鬼。

“你酒量怎么样？”Jordan背对着他，右手在摆好的酒瓶前一个个地凭空划过，“能喝一点最好，提提精神，等会儿有场硬仗要打呢。”  
“一般，平常不怎么喝。我可以稍微活动一下吗？谢谢。”陈韦丞清了清嗓子，把麒麟放回贴身口袋里，张了张肩膀，“最好能来杯咖啡……如果不介意的话。”  
Jordan的手停在格兰菲迪*前：“抽屉里应该有挂耳。现在不能叫现磨的——”  
“不然服务生送来的不是一杯咖啡，而是十几发子弹。”陈韦丞静静盯着Jordan的背影。深红的液体淌过杯壁，液体溅起的声音为他的话轻笑做结。  
“你很清楚规矩。”Jordan端着杯子，嘴角捻起一丝笑意，走到另一边拉开抽屉，“特级曼特宁——倒是很杨博尧。那边有杯子，看到了吧？”  
“谢谢。”陈韦丞上前接过挂耳包，“杨……Brett，我不记得他特别钟爱哪一种咖啡。正相反，他总是说喝咖啡像是在喝尿。”  
Jordan酒杯里的液体闪着冷光，他快步走到冰箱面前，拿出冰块和苏打水：“给他把全世界的咖啡都摆在面前尝个遍，他告诉你的也还是这句话。杨博尧，他不能像那些稳坐江山多少年的大人物，没有功夫去品那些个酸苦度。”  
“他需要在咖啡因中获得清醒。”陈韦丞低语着，暗沉的棕黑色在清澈的液体中咧嘴晕开。  
他眼前晃过杨博尧在那个单身公寓里凑合挤着过的影子。那段时间杨博尧连着接芭蕾舞剧，学校里没完没了地布置着无聊透顶的长篇大论。换作平常他可以帮杨博尧完成一部分减轻负担，但越来越近的考试几乎要用卷子把他的鼻尖磨破。他偶尔周末去公寓里帮杨博尧煮顿饭，最好杨博尧那天晚上有假，两个人能坐在乱七八糟堆了一半的桌子前一起好好吃一口。但时间这个吝啬鬼就是见不得别人好，往往杨博尧是匆匆忙忙吃完去赶下一场演出，陈韦丞收拾完碗筷继续和试卷扯皮。到了晚上，杨博尧回来，放下琴，疲惫含混地吻过他，胡子拉碴，接过温度正好的咖啡去搞该死的paper，喝过一口之后皱着眉咂咂嘴，之后边喝边和陈韦丞吐槽，他已经换过四五个品种的咖啡，是不是所有咖啡喝着都像是喝尿。

“其实我可以理解阿尧这个选择。”Jordan左手插在口袋里，手枪的形状若隐若现。  
陈韦丞撤回撑在桌上的双手，转过身，一双眼睛正视着Jordan。酒杯中的气泡潜伏在冰块周围，在空气中被撕裂开的声音仿若毒蛇吐信。  
“我算是看着你们两个长大的。”Jordan的指尖顶在降温的杯壁上，“阿尧——他后来不喜欢我这么叫他，觉得我是在叫小孩子。他从小就很有想法。老族长和其他族长一样，希望自己孩子以后和这些不干不净的东西离得越远越好。但你也看到了，往往这种畅想是个可悲的一厢情愿。兄弟多一点的互相猜忌，兄弟少的最后总要面对命运。阿尧不一样，在他主动和老族长提出要去学小提琴的时候，我就隐约感觉到，杨家未来的掌门会是谁了。”  
“恕我直言，Jordan，你那时候恐怕比我还年轻吧。”  
“脑子足够把一些事情串起来了。”Jordan将目光游移到天花板的吊灯上，“老族长在前一周的家族聚会上说了一些话……大概意思是他去听了一场音乐会，很希望家里能出一个专业的演奏家。”  
我想当个soloist. 杨博尧总是这样回答，脸上的神情仿佛他拥有了一个宇宙。  
陈韦丞皱起眉：“所以你是说……他是为了讨好他父亲——”  
“为了老族长？呵，”Jordan冷笑着挥了下手，“我最初也是这么想，但他是谁？他是杨博尧，会那么肤浅地流连于权利和财富之间吗？阿尧选了这条路，因为他知道，想要打破命运的枷锁，必须在根本上做出改变——他成为族长后，资产更多地被转移到了酒店这类的合法产业上。你我之所以被命运束缚，根本原因还是我们出身就不干净。要想在现代社会混下去，合法是最终途径，只有手里的产业越来越干净，未来才能有改变的希望。”  
陈韦丞默默低下头，泡好的咖啡静静地待在桌子上。出身就不干净……他说过。说这话的时候他们之间还没这些个含混不清，他自己刚换了把新琴，两个人一起练维尼亚夫斯基的一首二重奏。杨博尧总觉得他的弓没上够松香，亲自拿过他手里的弓，擦松香擦了足足十分钟。  
“你那些学生竟然没被你逼死。”陈韦丞坐在一旁，收回来的脚碰到了谱架，他慌忙探前身去扶，嘴里也不闲着，“强迫症。”  
对，那时候杨博尧已经开始试着做老师挣钱了。  
“我对学生的态度可不一样，学生给我钱。”杨博尧的眼睛跟着松香上上下下，“你只会添乱。”  
“滚。”陈韦丞言简意赅，“你琴上那根E string还是我的呢。”  
“好好好，欠你一根弦。我要是哪天开家琴行，还你十倍。”杨博尧停了动作，放下手里的弓和松香，叹口气，“哎，要真能安安稳稳开家琴行也挺好，可惜出身就不干净——嘶，你别和谱架过不去了。我觉得差不多了，你试着拉一下。”

他拿起咖啡杯，烧焦的泡沫在杯中不断打转：“这件事，我让他失望了。”  
“你对自己的估计还是很清楚，知道他欣赏你哪一点。”Jordan讥讽地向他举起酒杯，“好了，这都是后话。韦丞，我还是选择相信你，只要你还是我了解的那个Eddy Chen. 现在重要的是，如何保住自己的命，别让阿尧失望。他提出开放一半港口的那天晚上，元老会差点当场要了他的命。那天晚上有人没能活着走出去，今天的会议结束后，我可不希望最后被包在裹尸布里抬出去的是Jordan He。”  
“能告诉我一下大概情况吗？”陈韦丞呷了一口咖啡，把杯子放回到杯垫上，“我要是出了一个岔子，连担架的待遇都没有，让喂狗都是好的。”  
Jordan低头思忖一会儿，小幅度地晃着杯子，冰块轻轻敲击着玻璃：“十个人，三个线上，都靠得住。剩下到场的七个人里，至少有四个人都可能看到你就直接掏枪，剩下三个人——今天这场内鬼是谁。合作么，拿出诚意来。”  
“那只你们养在港口逮耗子的灰猫。”  
Jordan挑挑眉：“是他……他负责替你清盘吧。”  
“今晚不会有人因为他死的，我不喜欢动粗。”陈韦丞的眼神突然清冷下来，“Jordan，我很好奇，你打算怎么介绍我？”  
“你觉得呢？”Jordan让冰冷的威士忌滑过喉咙，“仇家前来谈判的杀手，前族长钦定的非族内出身执行官，哪个更致命？”  
陈韦丞嘴角掠过一丝迟疑的微笑：“那——我是不是可以这样理解，我的出场方式，全权自己选择？”  
“对你自己负责，”手机提示音悦耳地响起，Jordan边说边扫了一眼，“上面会议室的麻烦解决了——杨博尧总该教过你这点吧。他妈的，到现在了Chris Lynn……陈韦丞。”  
陈韦丞拿起仍然温热的咖啡杯：“我收到的指示是，他不会妨碍这次行动。”  
Jordan脸色一暗，捏着酒杯的指关节瞬间变白，几秒后才慢慢恢复。他将杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽，窗外隐隐传来雷声轰鸣。  
“最近的雨下个没完。”Jordan盯着染上颜色的冰块，喃喃自语，之后重新向杯中添了一半酒，抬头看向写字台正对面的钟，“还有半个小时开会，想好了么。”  
陈韦丞盯着杯中的咖啡，咖啡仍然在打着转，酸楚的苦涩从舌根蔓延至鼻腔。杨博尧，你到底在想什么。你他妈的给大家留下这个烂摊子，一个人躲到一边去，把资产交给Hilary，把家族交给Jordan，把命交给我——还真是精打细算啊，只有我们三个一起背叛你，杨家才会没落，你才会噎着一口吐不出的怨念咽气。  
把命交给我，你的仇家。博尧，赌场里四处都是上瘾的疯子，但你才是真正的赌徒。  
咖啡的泡沫被勾住了脚踝。  
“这还用想吗，”他低声自哂，抬头看向Jordan，而Jordan意外的发现，陈韦丞没有站在灯下，眼睛却亮晶晶的，“打昏我，绑起来，和麒麟一起押上去。”


	5. 那天，他的双脚重新站回到故土之上（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *事实上笔者连台湾也没有去过，尽管一直很想去  
> *杨博尧主视角

台北。

两旁的落叶几乎将这条路埋掉了一半，一只画眉鸟本来在落叶上跳跃，百无聊赖地踢踢爪子，踢到一半动了下头，警觉地飞到旁边的灌木里。一辆浅咖色的保时捷高速驶来，除了车轮后扬起的偶尔几片残叶，再没有它来过的其他任何痕迹。车轮平稳地碾过柏油和落叶，停在了路尽头的庄园前。杨博尧撩过眼前的头发，最后冷淡地瞥过后视镜和司机，拿着公文包下了车。  
石缝间挣扎爬出的草纠缠在杨博尧的鞋边，叶片上的雨水不情愿地被蹭到了他那双Gucci的鞋边上。车窗上未被雨刷器扫过的地方还沾着未及蒸发的水滴，天仍然阴沉，顷刻后便可能暴雨如注。  
笨重的铁门吱呀作响，几只鸽子却只是懒散地扑棱了下翅膀，继续聚精会神地在鹅卵石缝间专注地寻找着麦粒。来人面相年轻却染了一头灰发，走路的姿态因为过度拘谨而略显僵硬。杨博尧踏过草，嘴角上挂着谈生意时的招牌假笑，西装下的表盘隐晦地闪过一丝微光。  
又是一场平常生意罢了。

三小时后。  
杨博尧剥着手里的生蚝，把肉扔到嘴里：“怎么现在年轻人都喜欢装老。”  
“你是说他儿子吗？银灰色最近挺流行的，可能吧。我也不怎么关注时尚。”曾宇谦挑挑眉毛，笑着接过递来的清蒸鲍鱼，放在桌子中央，“他儿子其实比咱们年轻一点呢，那你要把咱们看成两个什么？糟老头子？”  
“你年轻着呢。我啊，就现在这个状态，还不如老头子。”杨博尧夸张地长叹口气，眼神有意无意地瞟了眼胸口，接着不动声色地看向曾宇谦，两个人在对视中大笑起来。  
笑过之后，曾宇谦将生蚝壳拢到一边：“好吧，杨老头子，谢谢帮我的这个忙。这位老板一直蛮难搞，该给面子时很给面子，但心里的话数比晴雨表还容易变。话说，你怎么说服他的？”  
杨博尧低声笑起来：“给他一个无法拒绝的条件。”  
“是什么？”  
“投其所好，切中要害。”杨博尧看着杯子里透明干净的纯净水，微微侧过头，“真怀念还能喝酒的日子。”

“您和美国谈的那笔汽油生意，”杨博尧平静地注视着长桌对面，手指滑到第三份文件上停下，看都没看直接递过去，“成本几乎为零，风险比债券还低。但很遗憾，只限于目前。您知道，一旦政策上做出调整，这个漏洞很容易被发现后填上。随时illegal的生意很难做长久。您有参与昨天的草案公听会吗？这条非常有意思，话很模糊，但说明上面的鼻子已经闻到了奶酪的香气。”  
谈判桌对面不动神色，但杨博尧看到了他无意拿起笔的小动作，心里明白刚才的忠告并非耳旁风，微微一笑。  
“曾先生非常希望您能答应帮他这个收路费的小忙。我们都知道，他在政界人士中的口碑很不错，他们都私下里愿意主动找他交朋友。他很乐意支持您的汽油生意，都是生意人，谁都想和和气气的，人人都赚上钱才能过好日子。”杨博尧推了下眼镜，动作和语气一样自然，仿若在讲明天是个大晴天，“这不是件难事。如果您觉得曾先生还不够慷慨，那恐怕接下来不只是您在海外的汽油生意会受创，铁路、公路、航运，甚至您参股的那家航空公司——家产做大不容易，但破产却可以在一夜之间。”  
杨博尧拿出了打印好的合同，动作如同餐桌上夹菜般平常轻松。他的嘴角仍然掖着谈生意的礼貌式微笑，将笔尊敬地递给了对方。

曾宇谦的笑容带出了几分回忆：“我记得你很少喝酒。读国中的时候，有好多人私下里偷着喝一点，你从不。”  
“我容易醉。”杨博尧坦然道，“但当时是我能自己选择喝不喝酒，喝多少酒。不像现在，一点不能沾。”  
曾宇谦收了收笑，平静地注视着杨博尧：“所以……遭这么些罪，就是为了躲冷枪？”  
“我一出门至少能遇上三场谋杀。”杨博尧说这话的语气反而放松，像这三场谋杀只是他在剧院里看戏。  
“我印象里你不会怕杀手，只有你一个眼神过去让杀手闻风丧胆的时候。”  
“我不是怕。”杨博尧直截了当，眼神移到一边，“但我也不想每天出门提前规划十几条备选路线。”  
“好了，我知道，Brett。”曾宇谦为杨博尧将水满上，“Jordan和Hilary，他们会把事情做好。不过你不觉得人有点少吗？”  
“确实不止他俩。”杨博尧眼中闪过一丝若有若无的隐晦。

“我可能要离开……一段时间。”黑暗里打火机咔哒一声，杨博尧吐出嘴里的烟，陈韦丞习惯性地别过头去。杨博尧从鼻子里抽出一声冷笑：“你都卖粉了，还怕烟？”  
“我又不抽。”陈韦丞捏着鼻子在被子下踢了他一脚，“你大爷的杨博尧，躺在床上抽烟，不怕把床单点了——泰丝？”  
“杭州的。”杨博尧轻声纠正，扶着床沿坐起身，烟灰一激灵抖落在拖鞋旁，“我可能要离开这里一段时间。”  
“去澳大利亚点货？”陈韦丞语气是在开玩笑，但杨博尧正要解释时看到了他的眼神。两个人的眼神碰撞在一起，居然折射出了一种同样的悲哀。  
“你要去哪？”陈韦丞扶着腰起来，捏捏肩颈，将眼前的头发用手指梳在脑后。  
“还没想好。”杨博尧本来打算好的“台北”两字被牙齿咬碎在嘴边，他又吸了口烟，“但是要走。”  
“哦。”头发又散了下来，陈韦丞抬起手将它撩在耳后，黑亮的眼睛在卧室里闪着微光，“大概什么时候回来？”  
杨博尧将头转到另一侧，自顾自吸着烟。  
……  
“阿尧？”陈韦丞意识到了什么，伸手探向杨博尧光滑白皙的肩膀。

“Ray？不会吧，他在夏威夷……难道是韩国人吗？他不是在澳洲？”  
曾宇谦的声音把他从火辣辣的回忆中拉了回来，他轻轻摇摇头：“不是他。”  
“你还不说，好吧……等下，那小子，姓陈的那个，和你……关系还不错那个。”曾宇谦小心翼翼的掂量着语气，“不会吧？”  
杨博尧急促地眨了眨眼。  
“杨博尧！”曾宇谦站起身，杯子里的水洒了一桌。“你疯了！他朝你开的枪！”  
“那你觉得我为什么没有当场脑壳碎掉呢？”杨博尧反驳道，视线几乎和抿紧的嘴唇一样锋利，“我本来以为是他是交易的筹码，Jason Chen至少和我能坐下谈三分钟的话，去开会那天连防弹衣都没穿。Benny，你想想，他们随便换谁来，我现在还能坐在你面前吗？”  
“你知道开枪意味着什么，特别还是向你开枪！”曾宇谦咬牙切齿，“你这是给Jason送上勒死自己的绞索！”  
“他不会。”  
“Jason吗？在这件事上他比你还狠——”  
“我说Eddy. ”杨博尧停顿一下，深呼吸一下，“他会站在我这边。”  
“你是陈年的脑震荡一直没好。”曾宇谦毫不客气，“他才多大？”  
“就因为他小。老奸巨猾第一个前提不就是老么。”杨博尧的视线又回到前方，“Benny，你看，那边天就是晴的。自从雨季开始，我就没怎么看到过晴天。”  
“你太感性了。”曾宇谦并不理会他想转移话题的心思，叹口气，“我只能祝你的感觉没有错，毕竟你感觉一直都很好……但是，Brett，你想没想过伯父怎么想？”  
“我父亲已经退休了。”杨博尧讲这话时多少有些不情不愿。  
“但你永远是他儿子。”曾宇谦言简意赅，喝光了杯里最后的清茶，“这次不要躲了，Brett. 他来找你，因为他的问题不止我刚才提的那些。”  
杨博尧猛然起身。因为动作太快，大腿撞到了桌子，杯子一个趔趄倒了下去，里面的水瞬间铺满了眼前的桌面，淌到杨博尧的裤子上。

我印象里你不会怕杀手，只有你一个眼神过去让杀手闻风丧胆的时候。  
Benny，谢谢肯定，但我不是机器，我是个人，我会害怕的。杨博尧看向曾宇谦家的楼梯，和他家装修风格大同小异，上一辈人的传统审美。他从小就不喜欢这些深色橡木楼梯，深色压抑得让人窒息，楼梯让他觉得无穷无尽，而他讨厌无穷无尽。  
很多别的东西，会让我害怕。  
比如无穷无尽。  
比如陈韦丞。  
比如他弟弟。  
比如他父亲。  
他迈上了第一级台阶。耳边雷声轰鸣，但不是窗外，而是在滨海别墅见陈韦丞的那天。卧室在楼上，杨博尧用枪顶着他的头，枪口穿过他的头发。白光凄惨地看过台阶，几秒后玻璃窗吱吱作响。  
他能感到他的脸在发痛。  
当时陈韦丞探上了他的肩膀，凑在他耳边问他怎么了，但他完全不知道该怎么解释，他也不想在这件事上欺骗陈韦丞。他和Hilary可以说是需要散散心冷静一下，和Jordan可以说是保守姿态等局势稳定稳定，但和陈韦丞，他找不出什么理由。我要躲上一段时间，因为我害怕你哥要了我命——太逊了，扯他妈淡。  
他失手打落了陈韦丞的手。  
糟了。  
“哦，”他能感到陈韦丞的鼻息喷在他的后颈上，“这是……不回来了？”  
Damn it.   
这是第二个他不想欺骗陈韦丞的理由。陈韦丞，永远明白他在想什么。  
“不是——”他下意识地否定，但陈韦丞接着发问。  
“是Jerry……对吗。”  
都不是问句。他心里积蓄的苦涩随着血流遍布全身，韦丞，你到底能有多聪明呢。  
“我哥至今对你弟弟的死很意外，尽管他对外表现还是副要命的狠样子。我后来旁敲侧击问了一句，觉得他好像根本没打算对Jerry下手，那次行动实际失败透顶。”杨博尧看不到陈韦丞的脸，但他能清清楚楚想象出陈韦丞皱眉的样子，“他死要面子，根本不肯承认。”  
“博尧，到底是怎么一回事？”  
陈韦丞的语气是他从未听过的冷峻，仿佛冰山上融化的雪水。沉重的真相一两年压在心头，杨博尧本来指望它会和时间一起褪色，但事实却是真相是一块吸取时间的海绵，带来的负担随着时间越来越重。  
“你哥哥私下里搞到的情报，知道我在家里管事。”杨博尧指尖的烟和他的声音一起轻轻颤抖，“我……我那天提前收到了消息，和Jerry换了行程。你哥哥要杀的人本来是我。”  
他的左手指甲紧紧掐进了肉里，疼痛让他恍惚了一下。他是有多久没拿起小提琴了？他又是有多久没像原来那样安安稳稳坐下，好好修过指甲了？他不知道什么时候又松开了手，却又感觉不到手心的疼痛，只觉得指尖不止发麻的虚无，虚无到让他眼眶发酸。陈韦丞没有说话，杨博尧也没指望陈韦丞说几句空洞的安慰话，那不是他。  
“我本来安排好了几倍的火力和替死鬼，全被换掉了……”杨博尧试图抽烟镇定一下，却被呛得连连咳嗽，“你知道我为什么上来就杀人了吗？”  
闪电掠过夜空，将他们的剪影投在墙上后转瞬即逝。雷声阴沉地怒吼，杨博尧幡然顿悟，事已至此，他能欺骗的不过只他一个人，罢了。


	6. 那天，他的双脚重新站回故土之上（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上

杨博尧深吸一口气，停在楼梯的尽头，慢慢打开门。

白橙交织的柔和灯光从门缝里倾洒而出，房间里反常地传出了小提琴的声音。相比西洋古典，父亲内心里更偏好中国民乐，在夏威夷听说还在当地华人社区从零开始学起了古筝。杨博尧呼吸微微一滞，左手拇指和中指扣住右手手腕转了转，进门后习惯性看向左边。

桌子对面是空的，两杯金红色的液体沉静地躺在玻璃杯里，蒸发的水雾模糊了光洁的杯壁。

这是茶？杨博尧眉头轻轻挑起。这是什么不用太多烦恼，因为——

“先乌梅洗过两遍，用乌梅水浸泡橘皮、黄芪，冬天还可以补一点丹参。”父亲从身后走到身侧，声音逐渐靠近，“我自作主张放了一点蒲公英，可能有点苦。最近稍微有点口腔溃疡。”

“那你应该尝试涂一点碳酸氢钠。”杨博尧不知从记忆的哪一角里抖出这个全是灰的一条，“医生这么说。我自己很少犯溃疡，有一次特别厉害，结果吃了个苹果就好了。”

杨博尧后撤一步，确保自己看向父亲的视线尽可能平稳：“爸。”

杨博尧父亲点点头，走向桌子后面舒适的皮质椅，嘴角像往常一样舒缓。他拿起桌子上一本封面气质可爱到格格不入的书：“我最近在看一点中医的边角皮毛。”

“你在学中医？”杨博尧纵使平常习惯了一副表情纹丝不动，听到自己父亲花甲之龄的新爱好还是忍不住流露几丝奇异，“看起来……学得还不错。”

“平常自己调理身体够了。”父亲拿起杯子，“你妈妈现在每周都去看中医。”

“哦，我懂了。”杨博尧嘴角闪出一份笑意，“你是想少往中医馆里送点钱。”

“你去了他就给你开药，无论开什么，最差也不过对身体无害，你也不知道这些药在一起有什么效果。”父亲无所谓地悠哉悠哉喝着茶，“我过两天也开个中医馆好了——当时应该改行的，中医的钱可真好挣啊。”

父子两人对视两秒之后一起仰天大笑。

“你瘦了。”杨博尧扶了扶眼镜，尝了下听着颇为成分复杂的茶水，蒲公英的苦涩让他不由紧了紧舌头。

“那你呢？”父亲语气里明显多了一丝厚重的责备，“你照照那面镜子。你睁开眼睛好好看看，自己现在脸色多差。”

“还好还好。”杨博尧掩饰地抬起杯，正盘算着如何提起新话题，但他父亲却没给他机会。

“你脸上一点血色都没有，第一眼看上去很吓人——我看我拿过来的东西就放在这里吧，正好你自己喝了提提气。”父亲将自己杯中的茶续满，“怎么回事，刚离开父母自己生活的小孩子都比你会照顾自己。”

“坏事情赶到一起了么。”

“那是你安排不当。”父亲在指出问题的方面从不客气，将要拿起的杯子又平稳落在杯垫上，“你来台北多长时间了？”

“到上周日刚够二十天。”

“好的这么快？”

“子弹没打穿肺部。”杨博尧老老实实拿出胸前保命的关键物品。

“打火机？”父亲眉心中央深深折起一道。

“外表看着像。”杨博尧双手交叉放在桌上，咬咬嘴唇，“里面有很像血的液体，中弹后就会流出来，我一直带在身上备用。但我没想到冲击力这么大，不受伤是不可能的。”

“这个事情，有多少人知道？”父亲拿起打火机，脸上是杨博尧从未见过的阴沉。

“就我一个。”杨博尧坦白。

“Jordan和Hilary也不知道？”

“不知道。”

“就连陈家那个小子，他也不知道？”

“他不知道。他以为子弹打进了肺部，差点当场……以为我不行了。”杨博尧本来打算开个玩笑缓和下气氛，但他父亲脸上的表情赫然写着此时不宜玩笑，“除了我，没人知道这个事。”

父亲重重叹了口气，将打火机直直扔了回去：“谁还知道你活着？”

“只有Eddy和Hilary. ”

“你是说，Jordan也不知道？”父亲的眉心中央重新出现了那道深痕，比上次还要深。

“总不能所有人都知道，那戏就没法演了。”

父亲摇摇头：“我不认可。博尧，家人之间应该相互信任，你应该把你的后背垫好护甲，之后毫无保留地交给他们。”

“原来可以，现在真的不行。爸，人心难测啊。”杨博尧将左手放在腿上，不自觉握起拳头，“我们都是被我们以为的自己人出卖了。”

“我有点伤心你不信任Jordan. 那孩子为了家族可以付出的贡献不比你少。”父亲怅然望向一边，微微闭上眼摇了摇头。

“任何人都有可能，我不能把所有秘密都装在一个篮子里。”杨博尧低下头，声音低了许多。

“但你也要学会给值得的人同样的尊敬。”父亲一摆手，“好了，博尧，这次来台北做什么？”

“有人铁了心要我的命，我再怎么样总躲得起吧。”杨博尧不由一撇嘴角，不情不愿开始了这个他极不愿意谈论的话题。

父亲调整了一下坐姿，视线由上而下打量着杨博尧：“你自己德行有亏，他哥哥自然看不顺眼你。Jason那孩子脾气上来是暴了点，但也不傻。杀了你，对他有什么好处？”

“他就是单纯恨我，因为他弟弟。他觉得我的行为对他弟弟不公，同时让他的家族蒙羞。”杨博尧几乎每讲一句话都要咬一下嘴唇，“这种感情……纯粹得可怕。”

父亲垂下眼，鼻息长叹。他起身走到播放的磁带机前：“你知道现在放的是什么吗？”

“柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲，第二乐章。”这个答案对杨博尧来说是呼之即出。

“我不知道，我一直不知道。”父亲转身，脚下挺直的影子因为屋内的灯光难以辨析，“我只知道，这个是你的演出。”

“我的演出？”杨博尧愣了一下。

“这你不能忘了吧。”父亲抬起头，深邃的眼神望向窗外不知名的远方，“你在大三最后的一场演出，我记得你还专门把Eddy叫到乐团里伴奏。我在音乐这方面一直没什么领悟，但没人可以猖狂到说他不欣赏音乐。我一直不知道这是哪首曲子，但这对我不重要。重要的是这是我儿子的曲子。”

磁带机咔哒一声，杨博尧看着他父亲按下了暂停键。

“我原来总希望你真的可以去当一名小提琴演奏家。”父亲转过身，看向杨博尧的眼神少见复杂，“如果不从政，不学法律的话。”

“我曾经确实有过这个想法。动摇过好多次，但心里总有那么一点念头。”杨博尧走到父亲身边，看着桌子上笨重的磁带机，指尖拂过表面的浮尘和划痕，“当个独奏家，哪个小提琴手不想。直到那天……爸，我那时候才发现命运这两个字有多恶毒，简直就是撒旦在世。它紧抓着你的背后不放，本来以为自己已经越过了森林，结果一伸脚又迈向了泥潭。”

“你阿公原先总爱讲，一个人的命数从他出生时就定了。”父亲看着儿子，语气宽慰许多，“但我还要讲，运数是可以改的，而且随时在变。”

杨博尧没有接话，只是怔怔地盯着磁带机。这话他不是第一次听，也不是父亲第一次讲。原来听了只是理所当然接受，之后披好他的盔甲，整装待发的英雄雄姿勃发，随时准备出发去征服这个世界。

他明白父亲为什么来，也明白彼此心照不宣的话是什么，但自己羞于启齿，父亲也不会主动提起令他烦恼伤神。他能感到这些事情之后有什么东西变了，却一时难以说明，更重要的是他难以面对。

“我一直很喜欢陈韦丞那孩子，比同龄人成熟得多——遭的罪也不少。”父亲的嘴角显出淡然的笑容，“Jason也是。”

“即使他做了那些之后？”

“即使他做了那些之后。”父亲向杨博尧略一侧头，“把你放在他的位置，你不一定能做得比他好。博尧，永远不要心怀忿恨和恐惧地去生活，那只会蒙蔽你的眼睛和心灵。这样下去你走在路上看不到一个人，只能看到鬼。中国有一位很出色的儒学家叫做王阳明，他不止一位弟子曾惊奇地告诉他，他们走在街上，看到满街都是圣人，但他却觉得这是再寻常不过的事情。

“佛教讲贪嗔痴慢疑是五毒，不管它是什么，这些东西一旦在你心里埋了根，”父亲伸出食指，指在杨博尧胸前，“对己对人带来的伤害与痛苦都无穷无尽。博尧，我们很难见一次面，我本来希望你有问题来问我。没有就没有吧，我来的也是唐突。但是，博尧，有的东西你永远不能忘，有的东西越早解脱越好。”

“解脱……要真是那么容易就好了。”杨博尧苦笑一声，“有的事情……有的痛苦，发生了真的就是发生了。一旦出现过、存在过，真的让人……根本忘不掉。”

“你只是自己在不断放大自己的失误和负罪感，但生活是向前走的，博尧。你不能停下，除非你打算慢性自杀。”父亲拍拍杨博尧的肩膀，“无论发生什么，我都永远是你父亲。”

杨博尧猛然抬头，眼角泛红到显得有些狰狞：“你不怪我吗？”

“怪你什么？”

“这所有的事情……发生的一切。”

“你有你自己的想法，从小就是，而且一时间大家都很难理解。但很奇妙，最后你往往是对的。我承认，如果是我，处理方式确实会不太一样，但家里管事的已经不是我了。博尧，做你自己就好，不要在心里总去标榜谁。”父亲走到门口，拿起自己的外套，“时间也差不多了，你忙你的吧。”

“爸！”杨博尧快步走上前，父亲含笑露出询问的神情。

“Jerry的事。你和妈妈，真的……不恨我吗。”杨博尧能感到自己的嘴唇不断发抖，双颊滚烫得几乎要烫出血来。

“我说了，你永远是我儿子。”父亲的眼神凝重了许多，“没错，你不应该这么做，但事已至此，你的悔恨能让Jerry死而复生吗？博尧，去怀念死人，而不是牵挂死人。把更多的关注和爱留给活人，留给身边值得和需要的人，这样做能保证更多人幸福，更多家庭美满。还有问题吗？”

“有。”杨博尧不情愿地开口，“Eddy的事……”

“玩火是你的自由，我只能祝你不要烧手。”父亲穿上外套，神色平静如水，“韦丞的世界里非黑即白，非爱即恨。但他的的确确是个好孩子，像最初一样，真心地，好好待他。”

父亲的每个字都狠狠砸在杨博尧心里，心头的淤伤随着每一次心脏的跳动而更加作痛。他略微失神地将视线移向一边，一边的脸颊火辣辣得疼痛，仿佛陈韦丞那一巴掌扇在眼前。他拼命眨着眼睛，拼命坚持着不把自己心里的酸楚释放出来。

“博尧。”

杨博尧回过神。

“其实那件事情，Jerry自己也是知道的，但他还是答应了你。因为他觉得自己在家族里占有席位，他能凭自己的力量对抗这场灾难。一个巴掌拍不响，事实是我们都错了，我们都错误地估计了自己和对方。你已经看到了犯错的代价有多严重，从现在开始一定要谨慎，我们可能真的吃不下第二个这样致命的错误。”父亲张开怀抱，鼓励性地抱了抱杨博尧，“Jerry到最后都没有怪你，他像英雄一样走上战场，也像英雄一样谢幕致意，表现得完全是个合格的杨家人。我们杨家的人从来不害怕面对自己和真相，并且永远要有迎接挑战的勇气和智谋。你现在是族长，要担心的是全体家族，局限在自己的困苦中无济于事。大丈夫不应该躲在幕后，而是即使身处幕后也要披好战袍。”

“爸……”杨博尧听到“躲”这个字应激地向后退了一步，却被父亲拽住。

“我是你爸，你那点心思我能不清楚。坐在椅子上好好想想自己来台北是为了什么，宇谦等着你让他再次惊叹呢。”父亲嘴角掠过一丝笑意，不到半秒后转瞬即逝，“去做该做的事，完成你的计划，族长。我走了，宇谦还等着我呢。”

“爸，等一下！”杨博尧追到楼梯口，脚下一只拖鞋不知何时不见了踪影。

父亲抬头。

“Jerry的事，你和妈妈真的对我没有一点想法吗？”杨博尧紧紧握着楼梯扶手，即使如此灰暗的空间，也能看到他泛白的指节。

父亲沉默了一会，稍稍低下头：“作为一个父亲，当然有，看来你坚持要听我的看法。现在我只不过是个白发人送黑发人的老头子，一个平常的父亲，希望你别伤神，博尧。”

“我很难过，也很不欣赏你的所作所为。就这样。”父亲偏过头，楼梯的阴影将他的表情刻画地更加深刻，“但是，博尧，我们所有人，我，Jerry，Jordan，Hilary，Ray，宇谦，我们所有人，都觉得，你会是一个很不错的族长。你真的很适合来做这件事……而无关命运怎么安排。”

父亲的脚步声消失在楼梯最后一级。不知过了多久，房间里的挂钟报响时刻，杨博尧才意识到，他的双脚正坚实地站在家乡故土之上，而他身上所负不止是改变几个命运那样简单，而是一个家族的荣辱兴衰。

他却不知何时早已泪流满面。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请问你认为父亲的话疗是否有效？如果乐意请移步  
> https://lilymuyu.lofter.com/post/1e4cd594_1cb88f0eb  
> ，不方便直接leave comment也可  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
